


[Loki/Steve]【基盾】 末路歧途 Going Astray

by Reticent_Wall



Category: Avengers (Comics), Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reticent_Wall/pseuds/Reticent_Wall
Summary: *以漫画《洛基：仙宫特派员》为背景。已完结。自认HE。全文共分为三部分，为国王洛基、洛基、二人与史蒂夫·罗杰斯共三个部分的故事，文中斜体/洛基/即代表国王洛基。这是一个诸神黄昏后被瓦尔哈拉放逐的国王洛基，与漫画一样意图改变，而史蒂夫满足了他。





	[Loki/Steve]【基盾】 末路歧途 Going Astray

  
  
  
  
一阵风离开了终点。  
  
一位末世之中陌路的歧途者还在这里——他不在风口上，也未曾触摸到这细浪的末端，可这风息将一切带来——尘土，迷沙，灰烬。并无生息也无血肉，仿佛这呢喃之中麻木而未曾清醒的幻觉还在沉淀着，接连的黄昏也都未曾实现。  
而一切的一切悄悄地游荡在他垂死而几近腐败的肉身之上，摇摇晃晃地摇曳着，在他模糊的灵魂之上沾染了一丝来自壁画中神明轻飘飘地呢喃的遗迹。  
这旅人仍然在路上。  
  
他默望着这一切，带来一股世界仿佛失聪般的鸣寂，如同徘徊在近乡情怯之中的迷途者，也任凭自我于其目光与存在之间灰飞烟灭。  
他破败的躯体叹息一般地缓慢动作起来，任由一股从他欲望深处回响出来的虚无跋涉而浑浊了他的面庞，也不知晓自己是否早已于这牵连之下的跋涉中一同面目全非。  
  
瓦尔哈拉的欲念在他的神智里消亡殆尽，这不是他第一次被拒绝，但将会是最后一次——诸神步向黄昏后最为低劣的拒绝仍旧悬吊在他的皮肉之上，他的那一点点所谓的“自我”仿佛无凭而去，却又像是于静寂之中潜入身体的深处，勾起一缕微弱的回响，亦或只是于这横芜的世界里挑起一道悄微的低吟，又在余截不尽的喃喃自语中化作流息了。  
  
他依旧倚靠着那腐骨前行，嘶竭的喉咙里有一股不堪忍受的热切，在这逐渐安静下来的放逐之地上与脚步的摩擦声一同伶仃终了了。  
四周雾霭如硝烟般四起，如同号角响起般号召一场无声逃离了绵绵悱肠的战争，可此处并无一位战士，仅余一位败逃者等待着来自尸首慰安的呻吟与亡灵终裁的怀念，等待着史蒂夫的幽灵带来他枯败的渴慕与尽竭的灵魂。  
他并未身怀着枯骨与桎念。  
他一无所有。  
  
那曾经的神明摸进雾里，注视着思乡者的忧郁于血痕之上漂浮的金属气味之中摇摆着，以其锈色的怒火舔吻起因孤喙的叹息而缚浮着、沾满硝污的钓钩——他笑了起来，先是轻飘飘的扭曲着皮肉，而后那声音像枯萎下去一般迅速地膨胀起来，毫不留情地扼住了他的喉骨，它逐渐灌满了他的耳膜与喉咙，如污浊的浪潮一般倒灌下去，填满了他的颅腔和胸膛，将他破败的躯壳与这雾气一同晃动着，仿佛一道无用的召唤沸腾起来，将这蝼蚁一般的生物深深地掩埋下去。  
  
  
 _“洛基。”_  
他听见自己的名字，自从这神明上一次被如此不逊的直呼其名已过去许久了，他感到一阵由衷的陌生，不知该如何认知这近似乎可耻一般熟稔的狡黠——多么熟悉的伎俩，正是曾经那如此伪善的神明应有所为——一道扭曲而坚硬的钓钩，正在等待着终局者将其视作救赎。  
苦痛啮噬着他的喉咙，而其嘶声才如此可怖地低语着细微和破碎。一场无疾而终却也无源而起的惶惶撕扯着他的头皮，仿佛曾经那西格恩忧虑之中、坚硬的石块之上、毒蛇的獠牙之下的兢惧永不停息，震颤的痛苦携裹着失声的恐惧，反倒让这位被命运缠线玩弄的神明声嘶力竭。  
而他心中却涌起一股暴烈的希冀，形神怅惘畸縻，仿佛自缠其泥淖一般渴望着一个身影，渴望着如蜉蝣一般命运的朝生暮死——他渴望如此已有多久了呢？  
  
他看着那钓钩坠下，而雾霭之中一个影子漏了出来，如同一位初生者探询这个世界般小心翼翼——同样小心翼翼的希冀如漩涡般将他托举起来，欲望无知而仓皇地觉醒，可这命运从未放过他，直到泪水和雨露一同摔死在地面上。  
那影子在最模糊的焦点处开始描摹一条边界，他的眼睛是风雨狂暴之中应有的海洋。  
  
 _“洛基。”_  
  
他握住了那钓钩。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
洛基几乎要忘却这种铅灰色的痛苦了，可是他正是如此渴求着——一个重订的契约，命运三女神重织的缠线，虚伪的自我救赎令人欢欣鼓舞。  
一个重生的洛基，忘却世事，只为了自我的救赎——好一番盛词言语，众神伪饰赞叹，九界安然其事，这故事之神开始描摹轨迹——何必心怀恐惧？  
洛基即是洛基——洛基如此言明，弗丽嘉也未曾缄默，何必多言——众神的阴郁在烟雨中终将化作雾霾，最后仓皇而逃，略作一滩雾露将死，茫茫然不知何处去了。  
  
洛基即是洛基。  
以其前途，框造出一番相似的命运，在尸身残块的酝酿中化为皑皑白骨——众神纵容，无可厚非。  
洛基曾是位吟游者，或许只是命运之下一个无谓的赌徒，而史蒂夫的感情却全无依附，世人大多在其再一次落入陷阱之时愚笑。的确，一位嗜谎者不足凭信，可史蒂夫·罗杰斯依然缀着他守卫者的外袍，他的眼睛里是一股九界之下的灰霾，而洛基从不以此为乐。  
  
洛基即是洛基。  
他穿越了一个又一个世纪，他走过一个又一个宇宙，看见一个又一个史蒂夫·罗杰斯，他们或曾有所归属，可史蒂夫依然爱他。  
那双从亚尔夫海姆的光精灵出窃得的靴子随之踏过澜澜冰霜与皑皑白雪，最终落到史蒂夫那在布鲁克林的小公寓里的地毯上去。他们踩着史蒂夫从街角的小店里挖掘出来的各种小曲调——史蒂夫的舞步实在难称完美（“还差得远呢！”洛基在领舞时朝那凡人的眼睛嗤笑），可那声“合适的舞伴”的期愿总埋在他的喉咙里，直到洛基学会了跳舞，然后出现在他的面前——而他们从未意兴阑珊。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
洛基与 _洛基_ 对峙着。  
毕竟又是终局一场——洛基应得如此， _洛基_ 应得如此。  
这故事之神可怖的虚无未来与当下一同对峙，仅仅剩下最后的渴求——这终结放过了定局，史蒂夫无法拒绝。  
而他们：一尊神像，一位沉默者，一个守望人——他们正一同倾听着这未来低吟的痛楚与渴求，悲痛欲绝，踌躇满志，一无所有。  
洛基垂垂老矣，史蒂夫依旧怀抱着他倾颓的尸首，仿佛他未曾因时日而衰竭，也未曾有一支以命运之树制成的长矛穿过他的心脏。他的血液流过身体，仿佛火弧与冰棱上一缕粗糙的灰末，它刻蚀着他的呻吟，却又填补着他的呓语，停滞而流溢——它要撕裂他。  
他们的言语与气息缠绕在模糊的唇瓣里，正如他们的血液相互撕扯着彼此灵魂之外的皮肉——他们的一切仿佛一同终始，命运女神乱弃的缠绕之中碎裂苦寒般的哭喊被重新拾起。洛基望着他们，正如他们在这难言可悲的终结里相互凝望，将最深的私欲放在对方的心跳上。  
  
洛基即是 _洛基_ 。  
  
他即于他怀中。  
 _宁静，平和_  
如其本应所为。  
 _一双毫无情欲的情人的双目_  
却又执拗而无动于衷。  
 _借此_  
一人祈祷，一人诅咒，从始至终却仅有一个声音。  
 _溺毙_  
荒寂无边，无可忍受的沉默。  
  
  
  
  



End file.
